


The Hunt For Andre’s Ice Cream Cart

by its_too_cliche_24



Series: Valentine's Day 2019 [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_too_cliche_24/pseuds/its_too_cliche_24
Summary: The Hunt is on to find Andre's Ice Cream Cart on the most romantic day of the year!





	The Hunt For Andre’s Ice Cream Cart

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day is coming up! To celebrate, I'll be posting 14 fics with 14 different ships every day!  
> Day 12

"So," Alya plopped next to Nino on the steps outside the school, "Valentine's Day."

Nino pulled his headphones all the way off and grinned at her.

"Valentine's Day," he repeated, prompting her to continue.

"You know that Andre is going to make it super hard to find his ice cream truck."

"That's not all that surprising."

"You up to the challenge?"

"I was born ready."

They sounded so serious that they couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Alya leaned against him so he could wrap his arm around her. She reached over to grab his phone, and began fiddling with it. He'd known her long enough to understand what she was doing. Soon enough, quiet music poured out of his headphones. They sat there comfortably, waiting for Adrien and Marinette to show up.

Showing up to school early became a part of their regular routine, so they'd have a couple minutes to themselves. They tried hanging out other times of the day, between classes, lunch, after school, but they never knew where the day would take them. Whether or not they'd have homework that needed taken care of, Alya having to help Marinette through on of her many, many crises, or if an Akuma broke the school. There were way too many variables. But usually nothing happened in the morning, so that was their time.

"What's your plan of attack? I know you've got one."

"Well, I've been chatting with some people online, and everybody says he's hiding in plain sight this year."

"...but?"

" _But_ , that's exactly what he wants us to think! And if everybody is thinking he's hiding in plain sight, he'll want to avoid all the popular locations. So we've got to get crafty and check all of the little places he could hide in."

"There it is. That's my girl," Nino chuckled.

She grinned at him, playfully nudging him with her shoulder.

A while later, Adrien's car pulled up, and he stepped out. The two of them stood, ready to greet him.

"Hey guys," Adrien called, shutting the car door behind him. It zoomed away.

"Hey Adrien!"

"Sup dude!"

"What's going on?" He asked, adjusting the bag over his shoulder.

"Oh, just discussing some Valentine's Day plans," Alya said, a wicked gleam in her eye.

“That’s awesome!” He exclaimed, eyes lighting up. “What are you doing?”

“We,” Alya intertwined her fingers with Nino’s, “are going to go find Andre’s ice cream cart! He hides it every Valentine’s Day so that only the perfect couples can find him…” She continued on telling him the full story.

As she talked, more students began filing in. Juleka and Rose walked in holding hands. Rose was talking about something very animated, hand flying, and Juleka listened with a soft smile. Kim and Max came a few minutes later, chatting and laughing over something. After the Dark Cupid incident last year, Kim had realized he had feelings for someone a lot more receptive. Ivan and Mylene were next, simply holding hands and talking with a soft smile. Last but not least was Marc and Nathaniel, but they weren’t officially a couple. Everyone in the school had a running bet on how long it’d take for them to admit their feelings.

“Well, looks like Marinette’s going to be late. Again.” Alya rolled her eyes, and they all laughed.

 

~~~

 

“Hey girl, we were wondering if you’d make it!” Alya greeted, and Marinette sighed.

“Sorry, I overslept!” Marinette groaned. This development wasn’t that revolutionary.

“I got your text,” Marinette suddenly said, and slid in next to Alya, “So what are you and Nino doing for Valentine’s Day?”

They began chatting, and Adrien leaned over to Nino.

“So are you excited?” Adrien asked, but before Nino could answer, Alya leaned back with an, “Isn’t that right, babe?”

Nino grinned at her and held up an apologetic finger in Adrien’s direction. The three of them talked for a minute, before Marinette caught Adrien’s eye and slammed her head onto her desk.

How the man didn’t catch on to her crush was beyond Nino.

Alya sighed, rubbing her temples.

“Sorry ‘bout that man. But yeah, a day out looking for Andre with my favorite girl? It's gonna be awesome.”

“You’re so lucky to have someone like Alya to share the day with!” Adrien observed, a twinge of wistfulness in his voice.

“Hey,” Nino kicked his shin lightly, “don’t give up on love quite yet.”

He looked down at Marinette, whose face was still smashed on her desk.

“It might be closer than you think.”

 

~~~

 

“It’s now or never,” Alya grinned, throwing her bag over her shoulder. They packed plenty of water so they didn’t get dehydrated, but not too much so their bags were too heavy. Water, snacks, and their chargers (just in case they needed a quick recharge).

“You got our first places of interest?”

“You know it.”

“Let’s do this.”

They headed out, towards Paris’s least busy streets. Alya did a ton of research looking for places no one would go to for any reason. Especially for Valentine’s Day. Thank goodness they wouldn’t have to fight any crowds.

With a laugh, Nino realized how weird their plans sounded to an outsider.

“What?” Alya laughed, glaring at him playfully.

“Oh, just thinking about how weird we are.”

“Ah, I do that all the time.”

They laughed, walking hand in hand down the streets. Alya continued telling him about the order they’d check places in to maximize walking time. As they walked down the lazy roads, the few people who were there looked at them curiously. It wasn’t everyday that you saw two students on Valentine’s Day in the middle of nowhere. But they didn’t mind because they were deep in conversation about homework, classes, conversations they’d had with other people, and what they thought their other classmates were doing.

“I still feel bad for tricking Adrien and Marinette,” Nino admitted.

Alya cackled.

“They could never stay mad at us.”

“You’re right,” Nino laughed.

They passed through the next couple of streets in compatible silence.

“What do you think everyone else is doing?” Nino suddenly asked, wondering about the couples in their class.

“I heard Rose say something about her and Juleka going to a concert in the park,” Alya said thoughtfully, “bets on what kind of music?”

“Screamo.”

“Heavy metal screamo.”

They laughed. While the girls do like that genre, it was hard to picture that venue on Valentine’s Day.

“Okay okay okay,” Alya wiped tears from her eyes, “I can’t breathe!”

That made Nino laugh harder.

Once they were done, they were able to keep going on, both with their conversation and their walk.

“Alright, what about Kim and Max?” Alya asked.

“Video games and pizza.”

“Nah, that’s too...normal.”

“Do you think Kim has the capacity for romance?”

“I think as far as Max is concerned, yes.”

“A movie in an empty theater, then.”

Alya giggled at the image. “I don’t know that he’d buy out an entire theater though.”

Nino grinned. “Maybe a bit too much.”

Suddenly, Alya’s phone blew up with text messages.

“Oh wow,” She marveled, “it’s not everyday you get 20 text messages in one go.”

“Marinette?”

“Ohhh yeah.”

Alya scrolled through the messages, trying to withhold her laughter.

“She’s texting from the bathroom now, oh honey,” Alya pinched the bridge of her nose.

Nino’s phone went off with a single text, from Adrien.

_Marinette is hiding in the bathroom now, you guys are so mean._

Nino laughed out loud, and showed Alya his phone screen, which sent her into fits of laughter.

“My god, they’re going to be the death of us,” Alya said, once they calmed down.

“So do we respond?” Nino asked, thumb hovering over the keyboard.

“Yeah,” she sighed, “otherwise they might think we died. Can’t have that.”

Alya sent a quick text to Marinette how she was doing this as a friend, and left it at that. Nino apologized to Adrien, and told him to order some breadsticks for him. Friendship.

“That should hold them for awhile,” they laughed and kept walking.

They resumed their conversation about their classmates, and before they knew it, they sky was growing dark.

“I thought for sure we’d find him,” Alya said, bummed. They’d stopped and were currently munching on the last of their snacks.

“He probably sets up in the sewer for Valentine’s Day, the one place where no one will check,” Nino assured, rubbing her back sympathetically.

She shrugged, but looked up at him with a small smile.

“Hey, wanna grab some takeout and sneak on to Marinette’s roof and do some star gazing?” He suggested, bumping his knee against hers.

“Sounds perfect.”

 

~~~

 

The stars were out by the time they made it to Marinette’s. They stopped to grab a couple sandwiches, and the extra time it took turned the sky into an inky black and the stars popped in comparison.

“This is the perfect way to end the day,” Alya said, swinging their hands to the rhythm they were walking in.

Nino’s eyes widened when he looked around the corner from Marinette’s place.

“No way,” he breathed, pulling Alya along with him.

Parked in front of one of the neighboring buildings was Andre’s cart.

“No way!” Alya repeated, jumping from excitement.

“We did it!” Nino exclaimed, swinging Alya around. She laughed, and buried her head in his chest.

“Now this is the perfect end to the day,” Alya murmured.

“Hello there!” Andre called to them, waving them over.

They walked over, hand in hand.

“I can tell you two are truly a loving couple,” Andre said, a twinkle in his eye, and he was already tinkering with things behind the counter.

“Thank you,” they both blushed, watching as he expertly scooped the ice cream into the little cones. It was mostly red, with swirls of black and white.

That was another thing they liked about Andre, he didn’t have to add a bunch of random stuff to his ice cream to make it trendy. Not like those monster milkshakes with full slices of cake on them - who even _did_ that? No, Andre let the ice cream speak for itself. He handed them their cones, a couple of cherries and a mint sprig for garnish.

“Voila!” He announced, “Cupid’s Valentine’s Day special, cherry ice cream with swirls of vanilla and black pepper.”

They accepted, giving him their thanks with extreme honor.

“Enjoy, and have a Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Smiling and waving back at Andre, they began walking back towards Marinette’s.

“Oh dude, there’s actual cherry chunks in this!” Nino said excitedly, showing Alya.

“Andre never disappoints!” Alya said with wonder.

They climbed the fire escape up to the bakery’s roof, and set up a makeshift picnic using Nino’s jacket as a blanket.

Nino slung his arm over Alya’s shoulder, and they looked up at the sky.

“Happy Valentine’s day babe,” He said, smiling over at her.

“Happy Valentine’s day,” she snuggled into his shoulder.


End file.
